familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Scott County, Iowa
Scott County is a county located in the U.S. state of Iowa. As of the 2010 census, the population was 165,224, making it the third-most populous county in Iowa. The county seat is Davenport. Scott County is included in the Davenport-Moline-Rock Island, IA-IL Metropolitan Statistical Area. History The first American settlement in the area now known as Scott County was Clark's Ferry or Clark's Landing (now Buffalo) in 1833. Other early towns included Davenport (now the county seat and largest city) and the town of Rockingham (which ceased to exist in 1847). The area was fully surveyed in 1837, and the county was established by the Wisconsin territorial legislature in that same year. Scott County is named for General Winfield Scott,Scott County, Iowa who was the presiding officer at the signing of the peace treaty ending the Black Hawk War. By 1900 the population of the county was 51,500, and by 1950 it was over 100,000. Scott County now comprises part of the Quad City region, which includes the cities of Davenport and Bettendorf (in Iowa) and Rock Island, Moline and East Moline (in Illinois). The present Scott County Courthouse was completed in 1955 and expanded along with the jail in 2007. The old section of the Scott County Jail was listed on the National Register of Historic Places in 1983. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.2%) is water. Major highways * Interstate 74 * Interstate 80 * Interstate 280 * U.S. Highway 6 * U.S. Highway 61 * U.S. Highway 67 * Iowa Highway 22 * Iowa Highway 130 Adjacent counties *Clinton County (north) *Rock Island County, Illinois (east & south) *Muscatine County (southwest) *Cedar County (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} The US Census Bureau estimated Scott County's population at 170,385 in 2013, fourth fastest-growing out of Iowa’s 99 counties after Dallas County, Iowa, a Western suburb of Des Moines, Iowa, Johnson County, Iowa, Polk County, Iowa, and followed by Warren County, Iowa being the top five. 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 165,224 in the county, with a population density of . There were 71,835 housing units, of which 66,765 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 158,668 people, 62,334 households, and 41,888 families residing in the county. The population density was 346 people per square mile (134/km²). There were 65,649 housing units at an average density of 143 per square mile (55/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 88.54% White, 6.11% Black or African American, 0.32% Native American, 1.58% Asian, 0.02% Pacific Islander, 1.64% from other races, and 1.80% from two or more races. 4.06% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 62,334 households out of which 33.20% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 52.30% were married couples living together, 11.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.80% were non-families. 26.90% of all households were made up of individuals and 9.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.49 and the average family size was 3.04. Age spread: 26.50% under the age of 18, 9.30% from 18 to 24, 29.40% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 11.80% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 35 years. For every 100 females there were 95.80 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $42,701, and the median income for a family was $52,045. Males had a median income of $38,985 versus $25,456 for females. The per capita income for the county was $21,310. About 7.70% of families and 10.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 13.70% of those under age 18 and 5.80% of those age 65 or over. Politics Scott county was traditionally a Republican county, but has trended Democratic in the last three decades. Communities Cities *Bettendorf *Blue Grass *Buffalo *Davenport *Dixon *Donahue *Durant *Eldridge *Le Claire *Long Grove *Maysville *McCausland *New Liberty *Panorama Park *Princeton *Riverdale *Walcott Unincorporated communities *Big Rock *Desmond Acres *Westdale *Park View (CDP) Townships *Liberty *Cleona *Allens Grove *Hickory Grove *Blue Grass *Buffalo *Winfield *Sheridan *Davenport (City) *Butler *Lincoln *Pleasant Valley *Princeton *Le Claire Former township *Rockingham Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Scott County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Scott County, Iowa *Upper Mississippi River National Wildlife and Fish Refuge References External links *Scott County, Iowa *Scott County Library System Category:Scott County, Iowa Category:1837 establishments in Wisconsin Territory Category:Settlements established in 1837 Category:Quad Cities Category:Iowa counties on the Mississippi River